


Perfect Boy

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Gabby Duran & The Unsittables (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Joey Panther wanted to be the perfect boy for his crush Gabby Duran, so he goes over to see the first crush that Gabby Duran had ever gotten, Jace. Trying to work out what Gabby sees in the cute but weird boy.
Relationships: Joey Panther/Jace (Gabby Duran & The Unsittables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Boy

Jace took a deep, slow gulp of air. Letting himself relax as the cool air met his lungs at last, after a full minute of holding off. Jace remained perfectly still for a further thirty seconds just to make sure she was gone. He’d gone into the room just to grab a textbook before going home, it was to his terrible luck that Gabby Duran of all people would come skipping by. The girl who ruined his life. So quickly Jace jammed a chair under the door handle and sat with his back to it. Barring her out and holding his breath. His heart was racing so fast it drowned out his own thoughts. 

Thump, thump, thump!

It took a few thumps for Jace to realise this wasn’t the beat of his heart, but a fist pounding on the classroom door he’d barricaded himself inside. The lock jiggled and the door gave a push but Jace didn’t move the chair under the handle. 

The thumping resumed. 

Jace was frightened. Gabby was going to eat him alive if she got inside. She knew he was there, hiding was all for naught. 

“Go away!” He shouted, “Demon woman!”

Then suddenly silence. For a few glorious moments he felt completely safe. Until a deep voice from the other side spoke; it wasn’t Gabby Duran.

“Who are you talking to?! Just let me in, I left my bag in the room!” Whoever this boy was tried the handle again. It was slack, definitely unlocked so clearly they knew Jace blocked it. His voice was calm, however, with a smooth tone. Almost flirtatious without meaning it at all. 

“Oh, um… sorry!” A nervous Jace said through the door. 

Feeling sheepish and stupid for blocking a classroom door, Jace pulled the chair out and set it down. His round cheeks were a soft red hue, burning with embarrassment. Jace adjusted his ruffled clothing, tugging his shirt down from his waist. As a last second precaution the boy tightened his belt. Last thing Jace needed was for Gabby to pop in and lunge at his pants like a crazy demon. He stepped back from the door as it swung open, giving form to the voice. He was a tall broad-shouldered boy wearing a heavy woolen jacket and tight black jeans. One hand stuffed in his pocket, the other on the handle. Walking with a strange casual swagger as if to impress someone who wasn’t in the room. Jace caught his eye and for just a moment; Dark mirrors of cinnamon brown that reflected Jace like glass. The taller boy’s lips were curled up into a grin at first with a deep dimple on the right of his face, which faded quickly.

Jace found himself staring at the older boy; He’d never seen him before and Jace, as far as he knew, knew everyone in school. The boy didn’t even look much like a middle schooler. Too mature and older. He stared like he was analysing Jace for a very long moment, taking in his straight brown hair, button nose and rosy cheeks, the small part between his front teeth. Everything just felt violated by the older boy’s piercing stare.

He thought he heard a beep when the older boy’s glare ended.

“You… you’re Jace, right?” He asked, pulling the door shut behind. Trapping them in the semi-darkness; the only light filtering in came from the window’s blinds.

“Y-yeah?” Jace replied nervously, the boy’s stare made him really conscious of his own looks suddenly for reasons he was unsure of. His toes curled as his body tensed up, squirming and swaying as he wondered if anything of him was out of place as he could hear a harder and faster thumping that he wished would just go away.

The older boy tilted his head a little, eyes narrowed. His hat’s brim leaned down low to cast a deeper shadow. That grin returned as well only this time not so cocky, more scary. “Oh, I know you, bro! You’re the guy Gabby Duran’s super into, yeah?”

“She what!?” Hearing the name sent shiver down Jace’s spine. Hearing the entire line just made him flabbergasted.

Chuckling to himself, the older boy’s grin only grew wider. He stepped a little closer to Jace, who stumbled back. If Jace was listening hard, he’d have heard a mousy voice mutter ‘what a dip’. “Honestly, I don’t see it. But she likes you, legit. Even if you ain’t fit,”

Jace squirmed more, though in a different way from before. Even if he had to admit he could kinda see it in the way she initially acted, it was a thought he didn’t really want to entertain anymore.

“So locking yourself in a room something you normally do, dork?” 

“O-of course not!” Jace replied fast, his blush returning as he remembered how he got into this situation. “Anyway, do-don’t you have a bag to collect… whooooever you are?”

With a wink, the older boy revealed: “Joey Panther, if you must know… But now I’m wondering why you’re in here! Not smooching around with Gabby, are ya?”

“No! Why would I!?” Jace replied with a scandalized tone, if anything it was the exact opposite of that.

“So defensive!” Joey purred. His eyes brightened and once more it felt like he was scanning Jace intently. Then he flattened, unimpressed. “Huh.”

“W-what?” Jace was puzzled with the reaction.

“Just really don’t see what Gabby likes about you, Jace. You’re small, thin, your hair’s just so flat and your jaw… wow.” Joey circled him like a lion stalking its prey. His smooth, flowing movements were dangerous and quick. Already Jace knew that Joey was not playing. “No wonder she’s going to the dance with me. I mean, this is the perfect body.”

“Hey!” Jace shouted, starting to feel insulted… and somewhat hurt that the older boy didn’t find him cute.

Joey’s purr grew louder as he took in all of Jace’s assets. Everything and anything that Gabby would like got committed to memory. Or rather, to memory banks. He looked lower to Jace’s waist. The young boy’s ass was very small and smooth like silk, as for his cock that was almost forgettable. Joey knew he was better in every way, but if Gabby liked little asses then adjustments could be made. 

“So what do you like about Gabby?” He suddenly asked in a stiff tone.

“I don’t like her! Why are you so fixated on Gabby anyway!”

Joey waited a few moments with a blank stare. His rival was just giving her away! This wasn’t the fun battle for a girl’s heart he imagined. Too easy. “T-totally a liar. You’re so into her you just locked yourself in a room with her, didn’t you!”

“Do you see her anywhere in here?” Jace retorted, starting to get weirded out by the cute older boy.

“Could be hiding.” Joey shrugged lazily. He noticed how much Jace was sweating and frowning. It was dawning on him that this boy wasn’t into Gabby. Perhaps that was worse. How could someone not like Gabby Duran? “She’s a great girl. Nice, sweet, sexy as fuck.”

He shivered inside saying a big boy word like that.

Jace would have rolled his eyes if his gaze wasn’t fixated at the boy. All of the words were not one he would have associated with Gabby especially the last one.

“What’s she like about you?” Joey pushed.

“I don’t know! My hair?” Joey replied incredulously.

The older boy laughed. “Mine’s way better. I’ve got style!”

He had to hold back exclaiming that even his child model had better hair.

“G-guess I’m just cute? Or she likes how I dress…” Jace trailed off trying to think off anything would worth noting.

“What!” Joey flustered, his synthetic cheeks reddish. “No. Gabby likes hot guys with style! I’m hot, and I got style!”

He couldn’t believe Gabby could be interested in cute boys. After all, his regular human body was cute as a button yet she turned him down without hesitation. Jace must have just appeared sexy on the day, Joey agreed with himself. Cute boys were too young for her tastes. Older, hip hot boys were the only way to go in impressing Gabby Duran. Joey shook it off, looking hard at Jace. There had to be something else. 

“Maybe she… likes guys with little dicks?” He’d read that word on the internet.

Jace was taken aback by what Joey said, his hands quickly trying to cover himself despite still wearing his pants. “W-what are you talking about? She’s never seen me li-like that!”

“Then what does she like! Your butt’s tiny, your dick’s small, you don’t have abs, you’re not funny! Or the other kids here say that,” Joey growled trying to think. He needed this body to be perfect before asking Gabby to the dance. 

“How do you even know all that!?” Jace shouted, suddenly feeling a bit fearful how the boy he had never even seen before went around making all this exclamation.

Thinking quickly, the older boy snapped. “Gym shower! I’ve uh, seen you once… was just… dropping something off for Coooooach…”

He began to realise he had no idea what the coach’s name was. Not that it mattered, Jace seemed to already get the picture. At least he looked less tense.

“Unless… Does yours get bigger when you get hard? Or is it erect?” Joey asked himself, confused on the right words to use. His cock went up and down at the press of a button, and vibrated! Better than any human cocks in Joey’s opinion.

“W-well um… uh, o-obviously?” The direction of the conversation completely caught Jace off guard, almost making him forget that a random boy was asking about his private details.

Determined now, Joey pushed on. He wanted every detail. “Well? How big! Mine’s bigger, I bet.”

“I-I’m not going to show it to you now!” Jace stumbled back, though his eyes lowered down the moment Joey said bigger. His gaze was fixated on it, seeing it getting closer and closer even as he walked back until he stumbled against the wall.

“Why can’t you show me it ‘now’? I don’t have time to see it later!” Pressing up against Jace, their bodies pinned close, Joey purred. “Show it to me. Need to make sure I’m bigger than you. For Gabby.”

“B-because..” Jace struggled not to moan feeling Joey’s body against his. Only that he shouldn’t, yet he could feel himself reacting as a slight bulge began to form in his pants.

Joey pressed down harder on the cute boy, pushing both cocks together. Causing friction between their lengths as each rose slowly. Jace’s five inches felt hot and stiff in his jeans, trapped in the tightness with Joey too close for comfort. Able to feel the hard as steel dick on his own, dwarfing him by a few inches. Bigger than any boy their age should have been.

Wincing and biting his lip, the young boy pushed himself harder against the wall. “Mmm… oh my god!” 

“I need to see it now!” Joey tried to order again, a hint of begging starting to tint his voice as he felt the desperation he needed for his research. Jace could only squirm, part trying to get away, the other seemingly liking the fact that they were practically grinding against each other now. “Don’t guys do this all the time? Show off their dicks and see who’s bigger? It’s all gravy!”

Jace let out a moan. The older boy’s rubbing made his dick throb. “I- I guess?!”

“Then do it!” Joey whined wondering why this small boy just wouldn’t do what he was asked.

“Bu- but we’re in school and it’s embarrassing!” Jace snapped, unable to keep from bucking his hips. Rubbing their dicks together, still shocked that Joey was big. 

“I can show you mine too!”

Jace was unsure of his own words. “We-Well you go first! Because I-I’m not!”

Not knowing why it would be any problem, Joey just shrugged it off. He unbuckled his belt then easily peeled his pants off though also careful not to show under his shirt. His legs were thin and long, toned with ‘muscle’. Jace stared in awe and shock. He’d not expected it to be so simple as his eyes drifted up Joey’s legs, right to the pair of tight black boxer briefs struggling to contain his heavy looking cock. The shape of his dick was perfectly outlined, capturing the thick girth with the throbbing veins and twitching mushroom tip almost peeking from the waistband.

Joey thumbed the waistband, letting his dick breathe. Its helmet popped free to say hello. Pale pink and throbbing with arousal, the synthetic cock looked intimidating. Jace could tell his own dick was dwarfed. Joey bent over removing his underwear. There was a thin garden around his size, stretching down onto his heavy sack. This cock didn’t look at home on a middle schooler.

“H-how are you so big…” Jace asked, though he wasn’t intending to let it be heard.

“Uh, I think I made it a seven and a half?” Joey said like it was a question. He didn’t know what kind of cocks Gabby liked, but her internet history indicated big. 

“Y-you made it?”

Joey blushed and snapped, “Measured it!”

“Uh huh…” Jace replied absentmindedly, his hand twitching wanting to reach out and test if what he was seeing was actually real.

Joey saw the twitch despite Jace pulling his hand away. Once more he cockily smirked, showing off that cute dimple on his handsome face. Prodding Jace with his dick, he let out a purr. Just to be sure, maybe he could make Jace more interested in cock than Gabby. “Go on. Touch it.”

“Huh? B-but I… uh” Jace blushed again, though his hand seemed to have a mind of its own. The cock looked so enticing the more he looked at it. He wanted to touch it, feel it.

Wiggling it in front of the cute boy, Joey showed off his dick. The thick, smooth cock just waiting for Jace to grab it already. He could sense the boy’s arousal, and it’s not like that tent in his pants was trying to hide anything.

“Touch. It.”

Jace whimpered hearing the words again as he broke down and reached for it, wrapping it around his hand, and moaned when he felt how real it was.

“Like?” Joey asked, wondering if he managed to hook the boy. 

Jace didn’t reply, couldn’t reply as he wasn’t sure what would come out of his mouth if he opened it now.

“Is this why you aren’t into Gabby?” Joey asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Jace was still quiet, there were many reasons that had him trying to run away from Gabby, but this wasn’t one of them. At least before now. He wanted to shake his head, but his body didn’t listen. His hand moved and jerking it as he moaned, not even noticing how Joey didn’t seem to react in the least from the touch.

Jace pumped his hand down Joey’s length, feeling it pulse between his fingers. So much thicker than his own, too thick for his fingers to wrap around it all. Stroking the older boy’s meat had his heart thumping again. But too aroused to stop, Jace’s hand moved faster.

Joey tilted his head back and moaned softly, thrusting slowly into Jace’s hand.

“Show me yours.” He said firmly, reaching over to grope Jace. Small, just as his scan told. “Pull out your little dick,”

Feeling powerless to resist, Jace used one hand as he fumbled on his pants. He slipped them off blushing, with one hand still firmly around Joey’s dick. Underneath was a rather embarrassing pair of bright dinosaur boxers that his cock was trying to snap. Twitching desperately before Joey grabbed it again wearing that cocky smirk. Jace inhaled sharply, bucking into Joey’s warm hand. Nobody had ever touched his dick before.

“You’re wearing dinosaurs?” Joey asked with a chuckle. He fought the urge to say they were cool, still a child at mind.

Jace blushed before snapping. “Yeah! There’s n-nothing wrong with them!”

“Right… So is this you… um, erect?” Joey stumbled on his words slightly though he was trying to keep the intimidation up.

“Y-yes?” Jace squeezed the older boy’s dick. “It’s average!”

“Really?” Joey asked with a genuine curiosity, his hand starting to feel around it.

Frowning a little, the cute boy nodded. His dick felt hot in Joey’s palm, allowing the cocky teen to rub it all over. “Yes! Just because yours is… s-so… sooooo…”

“Sooo?” Joey’s hand started going faster in anticipation of the next word.

“Big!” 

Joey grinned then finally released the boy’s dick. His hand felt sticky, so he looked down to discover that Jace had oozed out white stuff into his boxers. The younger boy bit his lip, moaning softly while cumming hard. The friction of their cocks and Joey’s warm hand had been too much to handle. Joey, perplexed, stole a taste off his hand. It was sweet and a little salty, but warm on his synthetic tongue. Not a bad taste for a boy he hated. Joey licked up the glob of cum with a cocky smirk.

Jace took a deep breath. He’d never cum that fast before, and didn’t expect Joey to up and eat it.

“Y-you..!” Jace’s jaw dropped watching the older boy so casually licked it.

“You know,” Bobbing his cock in the air, letting the robotic python bounce, Joey teased. It pulsed menacingly. “I’ve been meaning to test this thing out, and your little hole would be perfect. Gabby’s got a bigger ass but… I can work with this,”

“W-what do you mean- Oh! N-no way, you can’t!” Jace stammered as he was figuring out what Joey meant.

Joey grabbed Jace by the shoulder then flipped him around. Holding the boy there against the board with an unrelenting grip that surprised Jace. The younger boy couldn’t make him budge an inch. Joey’s other hand moved down to Jace’s ass. Rubbing the perfectly smooth skin, teasing lightly to send intense shivers throughout the teenager’s body. 

He teased down the crack, brushing just against his hole. There was a slight moan from Jace’s lips, entertaining Joey; A moment later his hand folded around one of the marshmallowy cheeks for a good squeeze.

“Your ass is soft… mine’s toned, which does Gabby like more?” Joey hissed.

“Y-yours?” Jace answered with the first thing that came into his mind which was clouded by all the stimulation from Joey’s hand.

“Hope so or I might need to do something about it,” Joey said without realising that sounded like a threat.

“A-and that is?” Jace asked, biting his lips from the touch.

Joey ignored Jace as he pressed his length against the boy’s virgin hole. He thrust hard, pressing hard up against the tight ring. Teasing it open a little with a smirk.

“J-Joey!” Jace tried his best not to moan too loudly, but it was proving to be impossible. His body quivered, practically begging for the older boy to really enter him.

Raising his eyebrow, Joey moved both hands down. Slipping to Jace’s hips and pulling him back. His tip forced into the tightness, popping into the thin young boy with curvy hips and a plump little ass. Instantly welcomed by a clenching ring that hugged his girth. Joey howled in pleasure.

“Ooooh man this is tight!”

Jace moaned loudly as he squirmed against the wall. He couldn’t believe that Joey was just barely in and he already reacted like this. Feeling a slight burn behind yet not wanting it to be gone. With each second another inch eased through him. Forcing Jace’s ass to widen open through sheer girth alone. His teeth clenched shut, suppressing a grunt. Joey was so big and hot inside, and all Jace wanted to do was push down on his meaty dick. But Joey’s absurd strength kept him steady on the erect member, forcing him down slowly so they could both feel it push deeper into Jace’s hot little ass.

Gasping with the cock forcing deeper in, impaling his not-so-virgin ass, Jace’s fingers clawed the board. He tried telling Joey to stop, just giving a chance to breathe but the older boy’s monster kept moving. Jace never got the chance.

Joey growled pulling Jace back with a sharp tug. Jamming a few more inches inside, giving the first taste of their fuck.

“M-more…” Jace managed to let out, barely hanging onto the wall.

“Oh?” Joey teased by moving his dick inside. 

Jace moaned again, struggling against the older boy’s hold trying to get him deeper into him. He was not at all prepared for what came next; Joey sharply withdrew his cock, the full length of it, then slammed in balls deep without any hesitation. Jace’s mouth gaped with a loud cry of pain and pleasure. Joey did it again and his cock stuck a spot deep inside Jace’s tunnel. He let out another sound but got cut off by Joey hammering his tight hole again. Pounding deep, making his heavy balls slap against Jace’s soft ass. Grunting under intense pleasure, he flexed around the length. It just kept jamming inside.

The younger boy couldn’t believe he was still standing. The waves of pleasure were too much and he was sure he had let out another load, something he had never done before.

Joey pounded Jace harder, thrusting his entire cock into the boy. His grunts were husky and low, similar to those pornos Gabby watched. Digging his thumbs into Jace’s hips, he rammed away with a growl.

“Ngh… fuck your hole is hot! Push back, take more of it!” Suddenly Joey brought a hand down on the boy’s ass; Gabby had a thing for girls getting their asses smacked.

“Yes!” Jace couldn’t help but answer as he took in more of Joey’s cock. It felt so deep and unending as it slid further in.

Jace’s eyes rolled back, mewling in pleasure. With the cock hammering his ass, right up against a place inside him that sent intense shivers through his young body, Jace couldn’t help but beg for more. It equalled in Joey spanking harder and pounding away at a furious pace. Filling that hole with a thick cock.

Jace panted hard, trying to keep up with the older boy’s pace. It felt better as he fucked himself into it, every inch of that thick cock rubbing inside him turned him on even further.

“Gabby wouldn’t like a… a…” Joey thought of the word, but during his thinking the boy drove it hard into Jace. Splitting that ring open. “A cockslut!”

Jace screamed loudly, his body all tense as that last thrust was sending pain and pleasure throughout his body. He never thought he could let himself stretch like that, feeling Joey’s cock deep inside.

Grunting gutturally, Joey fucked harder. Brutally slamming the tiny latino ass. 

“UUUUUNGH!! AAAAAAH! FUUUCK! UUUNGH!” Jace screamed out as the cock impaled him, lifting him off the floor. Lifted onto Joey’s thick cock as it went balls deep inside him. So thick. “FUCK ME PLEASE, JOEY!”

Joey grinned at how much pleasure he seemed to bring to Jace, both in the knowledge of getting one more boy further away from Gabby and how to bring in the pleasure for her. As Jace requested, he began forcing his cock in harder and faster, loving how the boy screamed with his every thrust.

Not wanting to carry Jace up, the boy picked him up and went for the nearest desk, slamming him down over it.

“Ungh, wa-wait what are you doing?” Jace asked with a deep breath. His fingers ran along the wood, dragging down to the edge before gripping on for dear life. Any second now he knew what was coming. His expectation was rewarded as Joey brought his dick back into him, sliding with much more ease than earlier yet the same amount of pleasure rushing through Jace once again.

“Mmm Jace…!” Grabbing the smooth ass in one hand and Jace’s short brown hair in the other, Joey pulled him back. Pounding away at the tightness, he looked all over the boy. He was cute, and scans indicated he too was nearly perfect. But he was no Gabby Duran. “Maybe… I should practise kissing for Gabby! I know how to fuck, but not make out,”

Without much word, Jace leaned back, finding himself wanting to fulfill all of this perfect boy’s needs.

Joey squeezed the ass. He paused. Wondering if this counted as a first kiss or not. Deciding against it, their lips smashed together with heated passion. Kissing deeply with a hum while pounding away at Jace’s tight ass. The younger boy was grinding his body against his, every friction making Jace moaning even more needily into the kiss. They made out deeply, feeding each other their tongues after an awkward pause between kisses. A moan passed between them when Joey withdrew his lengthy dick then roughly shoved it right back inside the small boy. 

“JOEY!” The kiss broke with a wet smack.

“That was so great right?” Joey asked with a grin on his face as he teasingly leaned in as if wanting to kiss again.

Leaning in as well, Jace tried to capture the hot boy’s lips. That cockyness, his soothing lustful voice and deep eyes turned Jace on to no end. However, Joey pulled back and instead began hammering faster and harder. Ramming rough into the tightness, slamming away with intent to break the boy. Fucking his brains out with a heavy grunt. Jace flexed his ass while gripping the table trying to keep balance. The table rocked as he was pounded rough.

“J-Joey! Please!” Jace begged though he was unsure of what. Whether he wanted to kiss or get fucked even more, all he knew he never wanted to let go of this perfect boy.

Joey smirked broadly, fucking the boy. Loving his tightness and pleading voice.

Jace continued to push his ass back, fucking himself more on that cock until he finally figured what he wanted. For Joey Panther to fill him, feeling every inch of his cock inside him and take his hot load of cum.

Just as his lips parted to speak, Joey scooped up both his wrists. They were thin and weak, like paper in his strong robotic hands. 

“Flood my ass, p-please!” The boy squeaked as his wrists were tugged. He was impressed how Joey went this long without shooting.

“Uh, flood?” Joey asked, holding Jace like that. His seven and a half thickness buried in the boy’s hole without moving, but softly vibrating inside. Right against the boy’s prostate.

“Y-y-yessss.” Jace moaned, his own cock threatening to cum yet again as he arched his back. 

Joey slowly pulled back, biting his lip. He didn’t have anything installed for that yet, not even precum to drip from his monster’s tip. But now he knew the taste and texture, he could make it before the big night. 

Using Jace’s wrists as leverage, Joey thrust down. Ripping through the boy with a grunt. “You first!”

Feeling that vibrating cock inside him, Jace found himself unable to hold back anymore as his cock shot another watery load, having already spent all he had earlier. Despite this and his uneasy consciousness as Joey fucked harder and deeper with no signs of slowing down, Jace pushed back needily for more. Not like Joey stopped for a second as he tore the ass up with his thick cock, keeping Jace pinned to fuck him hard.

“AAAAAARGH! UNGH! O-OKAY SLOW DOWN!” Jace cried as the fuck grew more intense. Joey was a beast inside him.

Joey didn’t hear a word as his cock drove into Jace. The loud slap of flesh on synthetic flesh filled the room, echoing off the walls. He rammed Jace into the table harder, hearing the boy’s grunts, wood crack and metal bend. Joey grit his teeth while ramming away, keeping up the furious pace.

“JOEY! T-TOO MUCH!” He cried, shooting a little more each time the boy brutally thrust inside. “Fuckyourdickissobig!”

As they fucked rough into the almost breaking table, there was a sound in the hallway.

Click, clack, click, clack!

Both boy’s eyes shot open in surprise. Who was walking around the second floor at this time? School was over, the students left and teachers were in a meeting for the next hour and a half. Or after that intense round, it would be more like half an hour left. Regardless, Joey wrapped an arm around Jace and threw them both onto the floor. They hid underneath the window lining the hallway and lay in wait for them to pass. Then the footsteps stopped right at the door.

In fear, Jace flexed around Joey’s cock.

“Shh!” The older boy hissed.

The door opened, and the low voice of none other than Gabby rang out. “Jeremy? Jeremy! Are you in here!?”

She’d been babysitting when she had to run back to school, having forgotten the instruction manual at her desk. Seemed as though Jeremy had slipped away while the boys were pounding away.

After a moment, she closed the door and left.

Jace had stopped breathing again and waited until the clicking of her heels disappeared down the hall.

“Well… that was a nightmare and a half!” He softened against Joey. “She almost caught us… this is why I said no to doing it at school!”

Joey giggled at his nervous blush. “Oh you’re cute… I mean- maybe I should have said something! Leave you here and go get with my dream girl, you know?”

“W-wai-” Jace was cut off when he was roughly shoved off Joey’s still hard cock.

Joey was dressed quickly, wearing his cocky grin. Looking downright sexy in every way as he pulled back his black and grey clothing, even the hat that hid his wavy hair.

“W-wait can we um… do this again?”

“Only if Gabby doesn’t work out,” Joey winked, “Which it will!”

The young alien missed Jace’s muttering about why he would bother with Gabby Duran, when the girl was nothing more than a dream wrecker. To Jace she would always be the woman who had ruined his entire life and destroyed everything that made him happy. He somewhat wished that he had been able to steal the other boy from her and take her happiness away.


End file.
